


tear it down, tell the truth

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: pure little angel learns not every person is a good person, she finds augustines temple and cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Auriel dropped to the ground, unable to say anything in the defense of the horror in front of her.





	tear it down, tell the truth

Auriel was  _ mortified _ , hands flying up to cover her mouth in prevention of letting out the shriek that almost caused a disturbance of the people around her. They aggressively pushed past her to climb the tall steps in a rush, desperate to see and hear the one they called their Savior. It was as if the mere sight of him would purify them of all their sins, wrongdoings, and set them on the right path. As if his voice was grander than that of justice. She'd never have thought something so sinister in her life, and it sent shivers down her spine.

 

The temple was grand, standing tall and towering above what was once the natural beauty of the simplistic town of Autumere; one of her favorite places to visit, only because everything was the most peaceful, and the only thing heard around it was the hushed whispers of awe from her beauty and the ticking clock tower. She held the hands of people there, embraced them with her wings and gave blessings to those in need, and now...

 

Her shoulders were shaking. On one corner of the land, there was a young man far from home crying his eyes out at the loss of his best friend, and just before her was an even stronger source of pure evil with a false smile on his face.

 

And it hurt her more to see people reach out to him like he was the Saint they’d all deserved.

 

Auriel dropped to the ground, unable to say anything in the defense of the horror in front of her.

 

She felt herself weaken in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i lo ve her ill write her... happier at some point


End file.
